Buster Call
The Buster Call is the ultimate form of military attack used by the Marines. It is a result of the naval doctrine of Absolute Justice. Targets of the Buster Call The "Buster Call" is the strongest military action possible, performed only under special circumstances. The target of a Buster Call is usually to destroy anything from a criminal or group of criminals to an entire island that has proven to be extremely dangerous to the World Government. The reasons for the known uses of the Buster Call are: * 20 years before the invasion of Enies Lobby, Ohara was attacked because its scholars were able to read the Poneglyphs and decipher information about the Void Century. * Near the end of the Enies Lobby Arc, Enies Lobby was attacked in order to prevent Nico Robin, the only survivor of the previous Buster Call, from escaping. This Buster Call was originally started by mistake by CP9 leader Spandam. People who may initiate a Buster Call Since the Buster Call is an order of such destructive powers, only the highest ranking leading authorities of the Marines, which is to say those of the rank of Admiral or higher, have the power to initiate the Buster Call. Likewise, outside of the Marines, the only World Government members who are allowed to call for the Buster Call are the highest ranking authorities, which is to say the Gorosei and Commander-in-Chief. The only way for someone of a lower rank to initiate a Buster Call is if they are legally granted permission and a Golden Den Den Mushi by one who has the authority. There are two known instances of this: when Admiral Sengoku gave permission to Spandine, and when Admiral Aokiji gave permission to Spandam. Category:Events Category:Marine Technology Category:Flashback Introduction Initiating a Buster Call The procedure of calling the attack is said to be in the hands of the above. A Buster Call is sent, when one of the above uses a Golden Den Den Mushi by pressing its button. This action immediately sends a signal, received by the Silver Den Den Mushi in the Naval Headquarters, where the island to be destroyed is acknowledged. Spandam himself said that using it without this delegation is illegal. Description After the signal is received, five vice admirals and a fleet of ten ships nearest to the location of the caller are scrambled to that island. It seems that a Buster Call cannot be rescinded and once the targets of the Buster Call are announced all other details become unimportant.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 421 and Episode 302, The details of the Buster Call are announced and everything else is dismissed as unimportant. Robin described it as a "nightmare version of concentrated arson". The ships used are large and have apparently grown over time. The ones used 20 years ago were roughly twice as tall as a Giant. The ones apparently used currently are as tall as the Tower of Justice and are as long as the Bridge of Hesitation. They can now tower a Giant, and are capable of carrying a seemingly immeasurable number of Marines. Death to All in the Way The attack is derived from the Marine's doctrine of Absolute Justice, according to which a person is a criminal who must be punished when he opposes the World Government or could one day become a threat. The attack eliminates all who could one day be dangerous, "for the betterment of the world", without taking human lives or innocence into consideration. Once the fleet arrives, they fire an initial salvo to effectively dial in their coordinates, locking in their ordinance to triangulate their fire upon the target.One Piece Manga an Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 420 and Episode 302, The test round begins. Then the Vice Admirals, as well as the entire fleet, lay waste to the island, annihilating everything in sight with impunity, regardless of who is still on the island. For example, during the Ohara incident, the refugee boat containing all of the island's normal civilians was destroyed without prejudice, along with everyone inside, in case a historian had slipped on board. The Buster Call fleet even kills government officials if they are still left stranded on the island. Even Admiral Aokiji was shocked by the ruthlessness of the attackers. If there is even one important criminal on one of the Buster Call ships, other Buster Call ships will not hesitate to attack it simply to kill the criminal, even if it means the death of every Marine soldier on board.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 422 and Episode 305, Onigumo orders a collective attack against another Buster Call ship. So far only two islands have been known to have faced a Buster Call: Ohara and Enies Lobby, with Nico Robin and Aokiji present at both.One Piece Manga and Anime - Enies Lobby arc, The destruction of both islands takes place here. Both islands were utterly destroyed from the firepower. However, even though summoning the attack only twice is atrocious enough as is, knowing the brutality of the World Government and the lengths they are willing to go to, it is entirely plausible that it has been enacted on separate occasions unseen by the viewer. The Straw Hat Pirates is the only crew known to directly survive and escape the Buster Call. In Marineford, however, an ally of the Whitebeard Pirates said that they had experienced a Buster Call. (The information regarding this is not specific, however.)The Buster Call doesn't take failure lightly. The Buster Call wanted to pursue the Straw Hat Pirates for escaping, but Admiral Aokiji ordered them to stand down and called it an utter failure. The general public is kept in the dark about a Buster Call, using propaganda to demonize the destroyed target and make its annihilation a great, and extremely praiseworthy feat of the World Government. For example, Iceburg was shown to have been fooled by the official information that the "Devils of Ohara" were working in order to destroy the world. Buster Call statistics Trivia * Both times a Buster Call has been initiated in the One Piece storyline, Robin and CP9 were somehow involved. * Both times a Buster Call has been activated in the One Piece storyline, the head of the CP9 was the one to do so. * In one SBS, a Buster Call was jokingly directed at Eiichiro Oda himself. References Site Navigation de:Buster Call (Angriff) it:Buster Call fr:Buster Call Category:Events Category:Marine Technology Category:Flashback Introduction